tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Yodhajivavaggo Etadaggapàëi
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Anguttara Nikaya >> Yodhajivavaggo Etadaggapàëi 'AN 1.14 Yodhajivavaggo Etadaggapàëi' 1. Pañhama Vagga 188. Bhikkhus, out of my disciples Konda¤¤a who knows realized first. 189. Sàriputta is foremost for great wisdom. 190. Mahàmoggallàna for supernormal powers. 191. Mahakassapa for observing austerities. 192. Anuruddha for the heavenly eye. 193. The son of Kaligodhaya for birth in high families. 194. Lakuõóaka Bhaddhiya for lacking in charm. 195. Piõóola Bharadvaja for the lion's roar 196. Puõõa Mantaniputta to give a dhamma talk. 197. Mahakaccana to explain in short. 2. Dutiya Vagga 198. Bhikkhus, out of my disciples Culapantaka is foremost for creating mental images. 199. Culapantaka for rolling back the mind. 200. Mahapantaka for rolling back perceptions. 201. Subhuti for dwellling in the forest. 202. Subhuti for receiving gifts. 203. Revata Khadiravaniya to gain the forest perception 204. Kankharevata for attaining janas 205 Sona Kolivisa for aroused effort. 206.,,Sona Kotikanna for polite speech. 207. Sivali for gains. 208. Vakkali for release through faith. 3. Tatiya Vagga 209. Bhikkhus, out of my disciples, Ràhula is foremost for desiring the training. 210. Ratthapala for going forth out of faith. 211. Kuõóadana for receiving the first morsels. 212. Vangisa for explaining the Teaching. 213. Upasena Vangantaputta for friendliness all round. 214. Dabba Mallaputta for the preparation of beds and seats. 215. Pilindavaccha for adoration by the gods. 216. Bahiya Daruciriya for realizing the Teaching instantly. 217. Kumarakassapa to make friendly verbal arrangements 218. Mahakottita for analytical knowledge 4. Catuttha vagga 219. Bhikkhus, out of my disciples ânanda is the foremost for learnedness. 220. ânanda for mindfulness. 221. ânanda for correct behaviour. 222. ânanda for courage. 223. ânanda for attending on others. 224. Uruwela Kassapa for a large number of followers. 225. Kàludayi to reconcile clans. 226. Bakula for few ailments. 227. Sobhita for recollecting previous births. 228. Upali for retaining the discipline. 229. Nandaka for advising bhikkhunis. 230. Nanda for protecting the sense doors. 231. Mahakappina for advising the bhikkhus. 232. Sagata for entering the fire element. 233. Ràdha for explaining the Teaching. 234. Mogharaja for wearing rough robes 5. Pa¤cama Vagga 235. Bhikkhus, out of my bhikkhuni disciples Mahapajàpati is the first to realize arahantship. 236. Khemà for high wisdom. 237. Uppalavannà for psychic powers. 238. Patacarà for keeping the discipline. 239. Dhammadinnà for explaining the Teaching. 240. Nandà for attaining jhana, 241. Sonà for aroused effort. 242. Bakulà for the heavenly eye. 243. Bhaddà Kundalakesà for realizing the Teaching instantly 244. Baddha Kapilàni for recollecting previous births. 245. Baddha Kaccànà for great wisdom. 246. Kisagotamã for wearing rough robes. 247. Singàlakamàtà for release through faith. 6. Catthavagga 248. Bhikkhus out of my lay disciples the first to take the three refuges are Tapassu and Balluka, the tradesmen 249. Anàthapiõóika, that is the householder Sudatta is the foremost lay devotee. 250. Citta Macchikasandika the householder for explaining the Teaching. 251. Hatthaka Aalavaka to establish liberality, kind speech, leading an useful life and a state of equality among the others. 252. Mahanàma the Sakya is the foremost distinguished devotee. 253. Ugga the householder of Vesàli the most pleasant devotee. 254. Uggata the householder of Hatthigàma for attending on the Community. 255. Surambaññha for reconcillation 256. Jãvaka Komàrabhacca for pleasantness to all persons. 257. Nakulapita the householder the best confide 7. Sattama Vagga 258. Bhikkhus, out of my lay female disciples the first to take the three refuges is Sujàta the daughter of Seniya 259. Visakhà the mother of Migàra is the foremost female devotee. 260. Kujjuttarà the most learned. 261. Samawathie for developing loving kindness. 262. Uttaranandamàtà for jhanas. 263. Suppavàsa the daughter of the Koliyas the most pleasant devotee. 264. Suppiyà the female lay devotee for attending on the sick. 265. Katiyàni for permanent pleasantness. 266. Nakulamàta, the householder's wife for undivided pleasantness. 267. Kàli Kulagharikà, the female lay devotee for adhering to hearsay.